To Be Continued
by Diana the Actress
Summary: Kyara Majors, Brad and Janet's 13 year old daughter gets lost in the rain on a warm summer night on her way to a friend's house. She finds a castle with strange people in it. I truly am terrible at summaries, take a look for yourself. I do not own RHPS
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Dad! I'm going off to Kelly's house! I'll be back later!" I called up the stairs to my oblivious parents who were looking over some things in their bedroom.

"Alright, sweetie, be careful." I heard my mom's shaky voice call. Had she been crying? I shrugged it off and entered the garage to grab my bike. Putting my curly hair into a ponytail, I got on the bike and headed out into the overcast. I didn't think it was going to rain, but it looked like the sky was going to open up at any second. I sped off down the road to Kelly's house.

Before long, I realized I had taken a wrong turn somewhere and I was going down a creepy road that I'd never seen before. This spooked me a little and I pulled over and took out my cell phone to check on my GPS. It had no signal. "Damn trees," I mumbled, shoving my phone angrily in my back pocket. I got back on my bike, careful not to squish my phone, and rode further on. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. And when I say rain, I mean _pour._ I was soaked within five minutes.

I rode faster and faster to try and find somewhere to get out of the rain. I didn't see anything but an endless road and some trees. It's a good thing it was warm out. Suddenly, I saw the silhouette of something that looked like a castle in the distance. I booked it toward there. It sure wasn't Kelly's house, but it was somewhere that could get me out of the rain. I slowed and grabbed the brake handles softly as I pulled up to the old-looking castle. I demounted my bike and rolled it over to the door, slamming the knocker on the deteriorated wood at least seven times. I was soaked to the core by the time it creaked open. A balding butler with long blonde hair stepped forward. He wore a suit and looked old, but not extremely old. He was hunched over and spoke in a monotonic voice. "Hello?"

I shivered. "Um… Hello."

"You are?"

"Kyara. My name is Kyara Majors."

The man seemed suddenly interested as soon as I said "Majors." "You're name is Majors."

"It is."

"What is your purpose?"

I looked around. Was it not obvious? "I'm cold and it's raining and I was hoping you could offer directions or at least a place where I could use my phone to call my parents."

"Your parents." He repeated.

"Yes, my parents. M-may I come inside?" I inquired, shivering again.

"Yes ma'am." The strange old man stepped aside and gestured inward. I carefully treaded in and looked around. The castle's interior was almost as strange as the old man. It was old and had a mix of plenty of different curiosities lining shelves and walls. The butler took my bike into a different room. I had a strange feeling I would never see it again. He came back and sidled over to me again.

"Thank you, sir. May I ask your name?" I asked as polite as possible.

"Riffraff." He responded. What kind of a name was Riffraff?

"Oh… Thanks." Suddenly I heard two female voices chatting and giggling from a hall. They were getting closer.

They appeared in the doorway, arms linked, giggling about something. They hadn't noticed me. The first one had frizzy red hair that stuck out to the side with a maid's headband and a short, maid-style romper of sorts. The other had red hair as well but it wasn't frizzy at all, it was combed neatly in a boy-short style on the top of her head. Her outfit was made of purely sequins and she had a matching red sequin bowtie with a gold sparkling top hat. She looked like an entertainer. Suddenly, the sparkly lady saw me and gasped. "Magenta!" She rushed over to me and put an arm around me, bending down slightly to my five feet. "Is she not the cutest thing you've ever laid eyes on?"

I felt myself blush as the other woman came over and inspected me. I, too, looked at myself. Water was dripping from my clothes, ponytail, and fingertips and was gathering at my feet in a large puddle. My dark yellow sweater had absorbed all of the water, and the rips in my jeans had let the liquid soak my legs and sneakers.

"I don't think so." spoke the maid, whom the bedazzled performer had referred to as Magenta. "I've seen cuter."

I was at a loss for words. These three looked as though they belonged in the circus. I opened my mouth and nothing came out of it but air.

"What's your name, darling?" asked the sparkling one, looking at me enthusiastically.

"K-K-Kyara…" I mumbled. "Kyara Majors…"

The two women gasped. "Majors?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"No wonder." Magenta grunted in her thick accent, crossing her arms. "Stop hugging her, Columbia, she's soaking wet."

"Sorry." sighed Columbia, detaching herself from my shoulders. I shivered and wished she hadn't.

"Riffraff," Magenta looked at the butler. "What were you thinking bringing another earthling into the castle?" Earthling?

"She needed to use the telephone."

"Déjà vu!" shouted Columbia.

"Well let her use it and get her out before the master finds out!"

"He will not, Magenta." Riffraff assured.

"What will he not, Magenta?" a soft, male voice cooed from the top of the stairs.

"Oh no."

"This is your fault!"

"Don't blame me, blame the earthling."

I looked around. I was genuinely freaked out fight now.

"Now now, it's no one's fault. Who is she?"

Riffraff stepped forward. "Kyara Majors. Thirteen year old daughter of Brad and Janet Majors." How did he know my parents, or that I was thirteen? I wanted to get out, but something was telling me to stay.

"What is her purpose?" the unidentifiable voice spoke.

"She needed to come in to use the telephone." squeaked Columbia.

"I-I can leave." I said shakily, shivering. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Let me see her."

I turned around and saw a caged elevator heading down toward the ground floor. I was suddenly nervous and found myself backing up, finally running into Columbia and Magenta, tripping over Columbia's boot and falling on my backside.

My eyes grew wide as the owner of the voice stepped out of the elevator. A transvestite with jet black hair, a black corset, black fishnets and stiletto heels was staring me down, looking me over. He had makeup on and he made me feel very uncomfortable. I was clearly shaking.

"What is it?" he cooed. "Haven't you ever seen a transvestite before?"

I shook my head. I really haven't. My parents have told me that they're freaks. I know that's a terrible thing to say, but I believed them. I took their word for it.

"Well. Now you have."


	2. Chapter 2

_**So my last chapter got screwed up, i.e. the lack of an author's note and I added the beginning of Chapter 2, that's why it ended so crappily. So here it is, Chapter Two of my Rocky Horror Fanfic. Truthfully, I'm too young to see the movie or the play, yet I'm currently having a minor obsession with it. I promise I'll finish this one. I've given up on the Newsies fanfic as I decided that I didn't know enough about it to write a fanfiction on one. So, I suppose the same rings true for this, as I have never seen the movie, so I'll be open to constructive criticism. Anyway, my idiot babbling aside, let's get to the chase.**_

"Oh no."

"This is your fault!"

"Don't blame me, blame the earthling."

I looked around. I was genuinely freaked out right now.

"Now now, it's no one's fault. Who is she?"

Riffraff stepped forward. "Kyara Majors. Thirteen year old daughter of Brad Majors and Janet Weiss." How did he know my parents, or that I was thirteen? I wanted to get out, but something was telling me to stay.

"What is her purpose?" the unidentifiable voice spoke.

"She needed to come in to use the telephone." squeaked Columbia.

"I-I can leave." I said shakily, shivering. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Let me see her."

I turned around and saw a caged elevator heading down toward the ground floor. I was suddenly nervous and found myself backing up, finally running into Columbia and Magenta, tripping over Columbia's boot and falling on my backside.

My eyes grew wide as the owner of the voice stepped out of the elevator. A transvestite with jet black hair, a black corset, black fishnets and stiletto heels was staring me down, looking me over. He had makeup on and he made me feel very uncomfortable. I was clearly shaking.

"What is it?" he cooed. "Haven't you ever seen a transvestite before?"

I shook my head. I really haven't. My parents have told me that they're freaks. I know that's a terrible thing to say, but I believed them. I took their word for it.

"Well. Now you have."

"Let me just use my phone and then I'll leave!" I almost shouted. I didn't feel like this, being here with these freaks. I scrambled to my feet and took my cell phone out of my back pocket. The screen had cracked and the battery snapped in two. There was a long pause as everyone in the room stared at it.

"I give up, what are we looking at?" Magenta sighed.

I finally screamed. "My phone! My phone!" It must've broke when I fell on my back pocket. I looked up at the others; they looked confused.

"So you killed the telephone," peeped Columbia. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I think the rain's letting up. Just… give me back my bike, please, and I'll find my way back home."

"My, my, child," piped the man in the corset. "Just stay here with us for the evening. I will let you use the telephone to call your parents to tell them where you are lodging. Now, Riffraff, would you show Miss Kyara here to the guest room."

"Yes, sir." Riffraff took my arm and started down the same hall that Columbia and Magenta had come through.

"Wait, wait!" squealed Columbia. "Can she stay in Magenta and I's room? Please?"

"Fine, fine. Riffraff."

Riffraff stopped immediately. "Yes, sir?"

"Take her to Columbia and Magenta's room."

"Yes sir." He continued down the hall. Columbia floated after, and Magenta trudged even after. I didn't want to go, I wanted to go home, go to Kelly's house: anywhere BUT here. These people were freaks. I suppose I had no choice at this point. A door creaked open into a large cluttered space. A poster of a woman in a bikini was on the wall along with a ukulele and several other random objects.

Columbia immediately rushed to a dresser after we had walked in, knocking off her top hat and replacing it with Mickey Mouse ears. She giggled and flounced back over to Magenta and I. Riffraff had left. A long couch-like bed was sprawled in front of a tiny black and white monitor. It was off, but something about the way these people lived it didn't get normal TV reception. I was hastily ushered in by Magenta.

"Now get inside, you'll let all the cold air out!"

"You have AC?" I asked.

They stared at me blankly. "Does that mean Amazing Columbia because this room sure has that!" squealed Columbia, giggling.

"We have no idea what that is."

"Well I assumed, since you made a remark about cold air you had air conditioning."

"So it doesn't stand for Amazing Columbia?"

"What's air conditioning?"

"Nevermind." I crossed to the bed couch, looking around at all the curiosities lining the shelves and pinned up on the walls. My stomach flipped as I realized how much I didn't want to be here at the moment. Magenta suddenly pushed me onto the couch and Columbia grabbed my bag. I'd been double teamed!

They dumped out the contents on the table: a bag of Swedish Fish, my iPod Touch, my broken cell phone, a water bottle, and my large pink Skullcrusher headphones. They picked up my electronics and flipped through every bit of personal information they contained: all my contacts, my music, my email, and the secret diary I kept in my iPod. All I could do was watch, and for some reason I didn't feel compelled to stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Okay so here's chapter 3. I'm rather speedy with this one, aren't I? I'm writing these when I should be doing homework so let's hope they get an A![/fail_joke]. It's been brought to my attention that Magenta is slightly out of character, so I'll work on that in this chapter. Also, I wasn't sure if any bit of Columbia's backstory was revealed in the actual Picture Show so I decided to make one up (obviously not gonna reveal it now :P). So there we are. Enjoy!**_

They dumped out the contents on the table: a bag of Swedish Fish, my iPod, my broken cell phone, a water bottle, and my large pink headphones. They picked up my electronics and flipped through every bit of personal information they contained: all my contacts, my music, my email, and the secret diary I kept in my iPod. All I could do was watch, and for some reason I didn't feel compelled to stop them.

Magenta quickly got bored and retreated to a chair in the corner. She crossed her legs and observed Columbia as she went through my belongings and me as I watched. I had a feeling about Magenta that she probably wasn't the most social, at least compared to Columbia. She seemed more interesting when she was with Riffraff. Maybe they were in love. Maybe.

Out of everything in the bag, Columbia took quickest to the Swedish Fish. She kept pronouncing Swedish like sweadish, however, no matter how many times I told her it wasn't. Columbia didn't realize it was a food until I took it from her, opened it, and started eating it.

"Why are you eating those little rubber things?" she yelped.

"They aren't rubber. They're candy."

"Candy. Like a candy?"

I wasn't quite sure what she meant by this. "Yeah. Like a candy."

"Then I want one!"

And soon enough, Columbia was stuffing her face with the tiny red fish. I eventually took the bag away from her, after her tongue was stained crimson. I had never been good at sharing, especially when it came to food.

Magenta just watched from her little corner. Stuffing a few of the fish in my pocket for later, I crossed to her. "Want some?"

"No."

"Have you ever had candy?"

"No."

"Wanna try some?"

"No."

She was quite the pessimist. But I'm persistent.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Nevertheless, I dropped one of the candies in her lap. She stared at it with disdain and didn't give it much notice. I shrugged and turned back to Columbia, walking back over to the table she had dumped my stuff on.

"Columbia."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had candy?"

"Once. When I was really young. But I don't remember it."

That made me sad. I wonder why she had tried candy and Columbia hadn't. They were both from outer space, weren't they? That's what I'd gathered from the conversation that went on in the entrance hall of the castle.

I left it at that and let Columbia go through my stuff. I shivered and realized I was still in my wet clothes. I needed to at least get out of my sweater.

"Columbia?"

She was engrossed in my possessions. I didn't think I'd be getting much help from her. I'd have to ask Magenta. I walked over to her again.

"Magenta?"

"Mmm?"

"C-can I maybe borrow some dry clothes? Or at least do something to get me out of these wet ones?"

"Mmmm…" She was thinking with her mouth closed. "Mmm-hmm." Why wasn't she talking to me directly?

I looked nervously around. "Uh… now?"

Magenta stood up and swallowed something. I noticed the Swedish Fish I had left on her lap had disappeared. This explained so much.

"Columbia. Kyara's cold. And wet."

"Uh-huh?"

"And she needs to get out of her wet clothes."

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

Magenta groaned. She crossed to me and pulled my sweater off. I was wearing my pink and black bikini underneath as I had been anticipating going swimming in Kelly's pool. I was feeling moderately violated.

"Oh I remember now!" Columbia flounced over to me and pulled down my pants. Pretty soon, I was standing there in my sneakers and soaked bikini. I shivered.

"Was all this completely necessary?" I shouted.

"A little bit," Magenta said, stepping back. "Didn't your parents ever tell you, this is what happened to them?"

"What on earth do my parents have to do with this?" I hollered, my stomach flipping. I didn't have time for this.

"You mean they never told you?" gasped Columbia.

"Told me what? I have no idea what either of you are talking about!"

The two looked at each other, then at me, then at each other again. They gave me a sinister look. "Tell us about it, Janet."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again! The other chapter was seriously short, wasn't it? Ah well. I know I'm not one for large walls of text. Last two chapters I screwed up: the iPod in my bag is NOT an iPod Touch, it's just a regular iPod. This one's pretty interesting, I would hope. R/R! And since I have nothing else to say I'll just get to this chapter. **___

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I was confused. Had my parents met these people before? Why did they just call me from my mother's name?

The two burst into a laughing fit. They'd look at me and laugh then look at each other and laugh. They finally calmed down and Columbia delicately wiped a tear from her eye.

"You mean they never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About the night! The night we met your parents!" Magenta sat on the couch bed in front of me, slowly shifting into a lounging position. Columbia joined her, sitting with her head at the other end of the couch, her legs crossed over Magenta's.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Really?" The two looked at each other, then back at me.

Columbia piped up. "So you never heard of any of what happened?"

"Do I look like I have? I wish you'd just tell me!"

"Kyara, about 25 years ago, your parents came to our castle."

I gulped. Why didn't they ever tell me? "Th-they did?"

"While they were here, several… things happened. Frank seduced them both, Rocky was created, and..." Magenta's voice trailed off and she gave a nervous glance at Columbia who was spacing out. "Eddie was killed."

Columbia looked up at the mention of this person's name. Her eyes started to look watery. Oh no. "Eddie…"

"Calm down, Columbia."

Columbia sniffled and wiped a tear away and rested her chin on the arm of the couch. He must've been her boyfriend or husband. I felt instantly bad for her. I knew how hard it was to lose a loved one.

"Wait, okay. So you trapped my parents in your castle?"

"No. They just never bothered to leave."

"And… Who's Rocky?"

"Frank's creation. Took to your mother quite well as I understand."

"How did they- I mean my parents- leave?"

"Well Frank was having way too much fun. He didn't want them to leave. But me and Riffraff had to get them to scoot. So we made up a story about how we were leaving back to Transsexual. Then we gunned Frank and Rocky down with a stun gun."

"They even shot me down for effect!" Columbia perked up at the mention of the little game they played.

"Thank you, Columbia. It knocked them out long enough for the two and Dr. Scott to get out. Then we created the illusion of the castle flying away. It scared them off and we thought we'd never see them again. It was some of our best work."

"But why did you have to scare them?"

"How else would you have gotten them out?"

I walked over to a chair and sat in it, shuddering against its lack of heat. Why did my parents never tell me about this? It sounds pretty monumental. I mulled all of these things over as Magenta and Columbia continued their conversation.

"Speaking of Rocky, where is he? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's been sleeping."

"All day?"

"Yes, all day."

"With Frank?"  
"No I think he's actually been in the lab."

"He's sleeping in the lab?"

"Yeah"

"But why?"

"I don't know!"

"Where's the lab?"

The two turned and looked at me as though I had just spoken the words of death. "Where's the lab?" Magenta echoed.

"Yeah, that's what I asked. Where's the lab?"

"It's not really something I can explain. It's down the hall and up the stairs, near Frank's room. I wouldn't go near it."

"I wasn't planning on it." I shivered. "Can I maybe get some clothes or perhaps a blanket? I'm really cold."

"Columbia,"

"On it!" Columbia sprung up and grabbed a large, loosely knitted blanket. She ran over and flung it on me. I dug my head out of one end and wrapped my shoulders in it. It was so loosely made my fingers kept getting caught in the loops.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it!"

"Oh, and Columbia," Magenta started. "Could you possibly get the nail polish as well?"

"Sure thing!" Columbia skipped over to a cluttered bureau. I wouldn't have noticed it had she not have opened a drawer on it. She removed a tiny glass bottle full of red liquid and flounced back over to Magenta, settling herself at her feet, shaking the bottle of polish.

We sat there in an awkward silence as Columbia carefully painted Magenta's toes. Magenta examined her fingernails, not paying attention to what Columbia was doing. I knew if that was me, I'd be giggling uncontrollably. I'm overly ticklish.

"Let's turn on the TV." Magenta announced after what seemed like forever. Columbia jumped up and bounced over to the little monitor I had noticed before. I watched as a little black and white image expanded on the screen. It seemed to show a spacious area with several machines and a few scattered tarps. Off to the right there was a tank that looked like it could fit a full grown person in it. As I looked closer I noticed there was something- or rather, _someone_- inside it. It didn't seem to be moving.

The girls looked up blankly. Columbia stopped what she was doing, as did Magenta, and they stared at the tiny screen. I looked at it too, wondering if they were watching something I wasn't. Suddenly Columbia's voice rang out.

"It's boring today!"

"It's _always_ boring, Columbia."

"Well it's exceptionally boring today."

"What are we looking at?"

The girls turned their head to look at me. "Why it's the lab of course."

"Then what's that thing in that tank?"

They looked back at the screen. "That's Rocky."

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Columbia. "Where'd he go?"  
And sure enough, the figure in the tank had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_** SO here's Chapter 5. I know how boring it is not naming these chapters but I'm not that clever. I have nothing to say so I'll cut to the good part.**_

I honestly didn't think it was humanly possible for a person to leave sight in that small amount of time. But as with many things, I'd been proved wrong.

"Switch to that other camera, maybe he just moved around."

Columbia poked a button below the monitor. It showed the tank now in full. There was nothing inside it.

"I thought he was asleep!"

"I'm sure he was asleep, Columbia, but now he's not."

"Maybe he's sick?"

"Has he ever gotten sick before?" I asked.

Magenta looked up at me. They both seemed as though they kept forgetting I was sitting there. "He never has."

"Has he ever slept all day before?"

"No."

"That's bad, right?" Columbia piped.

"Well it doesn't exactly sound good."

"Oh well," Magenta reclined back onto an overly fluffed pillow. "It's good he's up and about."

"So he's not dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" Magenta shrieked with laughter. "Rocky wouldn't hurt a fly!"

I sighed with relief. That's good. So I wasn't going to get smashed into a million pieces the second I stepped out of the room. That is, _if_ I ever get out of here.

Suddenly the thought struck me. I had to call my parents. What time is it? They're probably worried sick right now. "Magenta, Columbia, what time is it?"

"Quarter past, I believe."

"Quarter past what?" I pretty much shouted at them. I felt bad about it later but right now I was worried about my parents.

"Quarter past seven."

Seven? I had left at four! How could I have been here for three hours? It only felt like twenty minutes! I had to use the telephone, _now._

"Magenta, can I use the phone now? I was told that I could to talk to my parents."

"Sure thing. Columbia?"

Columbia had been resting her chin on the side of the couch. She jolted up when he name was spoken. I think she was sleeping. "Mhm?"

"Can you take Kyara here to use the telephone?"

"Mhm." She got up slowly and stretched. Then she crossed to me, took my hand and stood me up. The blanket slid off my shoulders and I shivered. Before I could pick it up, Columbia was leading me out the door and back down the hall I had gone through earlier. A flash of lightning leaked in from the doors and windows. Shortly after, thunder rolled. It was quite the rainstorm.

"Where's the phone?"

"Down the hall, to the left, take a right, to the left again, and down the other hall."

"Uh…"

"We're almost there."

"Okay, thanks."

Another few minutes went by as we twisted through several corridors. I didn't see anyone else around. They couldn't possibly be sleeping. Could they?

Columbia opened a door and gestured inside. I peeked in. It seemed to be a telephone room. There were three tables and three old looking telephones. I nervously stepped inside. Picking up a turnstile telephone, I dialed my home phone. I was going to get an earful.

The phone rang. It seemed forever until someone picked up. It was Dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Hi."

"Kyara Lisa Majors where on Earth are you? We called Kelly's parents when the rain started and they said you weren't there!"

I shuddered. I was afraid of that. "Dad I got lost."

"Well then where are you?"

"That's the problem. I really don't know where I am."

"What number are you calling from? This isn't your cell phone."

"No, it's not. I… sat on it. My cell phone broke."

"You broke your cell phone?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"What phone are you using now?"

"Well that's the awkward part…"

"Awkward? How so?"

"I'm at a castle. I got lost on a road and I found this castle. There are some… people here that are letting me stay overnight."

"People?" I could hear his voice tensing. "What kind of people are there?"

"Well there's a butler… And a maid… An entertainer… And the master dresses like a girl." I left out the details in hopes he wouldn't recognize what I was talking about.

"A butler, maid, entertainer, and a man that dresses like a woman," He sounded choked. "You have to get home right now, Kyara."

"I c-can't," I stuttered. "They took my bike and it's thunder and lightning out."

"They took your bike." he repeated.

"Yes."

There was silence on the other end. I felt terrible. He had obviously recognized where I was. He was scared. I could tell.

"Kyara,"

"Yes?"

"I'm getting your mother."

"Okay."

I heard him call my mother's name. What would Mom say? She wouldn't be too happy with me. Maybe she'd cry. I couldn't live with myself if I made my mom cry. My stomach flipped as I heard her soft voice.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Kyara! Where are you?"

"D-Dad didn't tell you?"

"No. Where are you? You aren't at Kelly's house."

"I know. I g-got lost."

"What phone are you calling from? Are you safe?"

"Sort of. I'm at a castle, of sorts. These people here took me in and are letting me stay." I tried to sugarcoat it as much as possible.

"A castle? There are people there? Is this what I heard your father say on the phone?'

"Y-yes…"

"You have to come home _right now_."

"I c-can't. They took my bike." I felt as though I had repeated the entire conversation.

Her voice cracked and I heard her inhale sharply. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm not."

"We'll be there in the morning."

"You know where it is?" I knew the answer to this question. Of course they knew. But I wasn't supposed to know that.

More silence. I felt like I could die on the spot and it would be perfectly normal. I thought I was going to burst out crying when I heard my mother's broken voice.

"Yes. We do."

"Okay. I love you, Mom."

"Love you too Kyara."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She hung up. The phone bleeped and beeped. I put the phone back on its receiver. Running my fingers through my hair, I crept back to the door. "Columbia, I called my parents. They said it was OK for me to stay." Peeking out, I noticed she had disappeared. "Columbia?"

I walked into the hall. The sparkly performer had disappeared. That's perfect. Not only is my heart crushed to pieces, I had no clue how to get back to the room. Lighting flashed. Thunder roared. I was scared. I looked around. Where was I?

I started running. I had no idea where I was going, but I ran through the twisting corridors, past open rooms and shut doors. I ran up a flight of stairs. Finally, I had to stop and I fell to the ground. I had never been the best athlete, and now I was out of breath. I leaned against a wall and looked at my surroundings. All the hallways looked the same. I had no way of knowing where I was.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps to my right. I jumped to my feet. Maybe it was Magenta, or Columbia, looking for me. Then again, maybe it was that man-lady that ran the house. Or it could be the butler. That wouldn't be too bad. He seemed somewhat friendly. But it didn't seem like any of them. I didn't hear heels scraping, or tap shoes clicking, or even the squeak of dress shoes. It was a clunk of boots. Something I hadn't heard before.

My stomach filled with butterflies and I started shaking. My brain was so clouded I could hardly see straight. I didn't want to be here at all. My parents were right. I had to go home. My legs were frozen. I couldn't move. The figure came into sight. He was tall. His messy blonde hair went down to about his shoulders. He was really muscular, but he wasn't wearing anything except what looked like gold panties and gold boots. I gulped.

He looked at me. His face turned chalk white. Was he scared too? I finally found the strength to move. I took a slow step back. He took an equally slow step forward, although it was more like a stride compared to my tiny step. Suddenly he was reaching his arms out. Was he going to hurt me? I tried to walk backward but he caught me by the shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the worst. Unexpectedly, he pulled me in and hugged me. I was shocked.

"Janet," he said. "I missed you, Janet."

_** Wow, this turned out to be really sad, didn't it? I had no intention of making it that way. The next chapter will be better I promise.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all! You probably thought I DIED. Well I didn't, life just got in the way. But now I'm back and posting Chapter 6 now! I really can't promise a great schedule since Christmas is coming up and there's a ton of stuff that's gotta happen before then. So thanks for waiting. **___

"Janet," he said. "I missed you, Janet."

I was so freaked out I could feel myself shaking. This was so weird! He just called me by my mother's name. This is the second time this has happened to me in one night! Not to mention the fact I'm being hugged by a guy that's not wearing much of anything _and_ I'm pretty sure he's wearing makeup. What is with dudes wearing makeup here, anyway?

I tried to pull away. It didn't work. I tried again. It also didn't work. He wasn't even trying. Or moving. Or saying anything. It was really kinda creepy. I suddenly broke.

"M-Mom! Dad! MOM!" I hollered. "Columbia, Magenta! Someone! Anyone!" I turned and stared flailing around. The man didn't move from the same position he'd been in when he first hugged me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. He jumped and dropped me on the ground. I heard a voice down the hall.

"Kyara?"

"Mom?"

The voice came with a body. "No, it's Columbia. Where'd you go?"

"I'm over here!"

Columbia saw me on the ground and skittered over. "Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Do I _look okay?_" I snapped, scrambling to my feet. My eyes filled with tears. She noticed. She looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I'm just… Overwhelmed."

"I know. I understand. I was like that when I first got here too." She hadn't seemed to notice the six foot giant standing behind me, who looked as confused as I was. He hadn't moved since he dropped me. Except his arms, of course.

"Why did you leave before I had finished using the phone?"

"I didn't."

"Why weren't you there when I came out of the phone room then?"

"I was! You never came out!"

"I am so confused."

"Did you go out the back door?"

"Back door?"

"Yeah, the door on the other side of the room."

I've got to get out of here.

"I-I must've."

"Well come on then." She took my hand and looked me in the face. "I'll take you back to…" Her voice trailed off and she looked up. Finally she noticed him! "Oh, you found Rocky!"

I turned my head to look at Rocky then at Columbia. "This is Rocky?" I wheezed, pointing my thumb over my shoulder at him.

"Mhm!" She nodded and smiled. "We should probably get him back to the lab before Frank finds out though." She let go of my hand and went over to Rocky, taking his. "Come on Rocky." Columbia pulled at his hand in the direction he had come. He didn't move. "Rocky. Come on!" She pulled more. He still didn't move.

I stood there, looking over the two. It was actually a pretty funny sight, a glittery, sparkling young woman pulling at a guy that cleared her height and muscle amount by far. It was pretty obvious who was winning this. As I was looking Rocky over, I noticed he had been staring at me as well. This made me feel uncomfortable.

"_ROCKY._ Get a move on!" Columbia squealed, using all her weight against him, pulling at his arm. He still didn't budge at all. He just stood there. It really bothered me. Finally Columbia gave in, panting. "It's no use." She crossed to me, taking my hand and leading my back the way she had come from. I followed, looking back at Rocky, noticing a shackle-like, broken chain attached to his left ankle. He held up his hand and waved. I waved back and soon he was out of sight.

After we had navigated through the endless twisting hallways I found myself once again standing outside Columbia and Magenta's room. Columbia turned to me, letting go of my hand. "Wait here." I felt like a little kid. She slipped into the room. I heard slight muttering and then Columbia screech. "RIFF RAFF GET _OUT!_" I jumped.

The door flung open and hit me in the face. I squeaked and stumbled back, holding my nose. It felt broken. The hunched butler was pushed out of the room, putting one arm into his suit jacket which, I was guessing, had previously been off. What was he doing in their room? It reminded me of my older brother, Dustin, who constantly barged into my room and went through my stuff for absolutely no reason.

Riffraff looked at me, and gave me a bit of a sneer. He put his other arm into his other sleeve and shrugged it on his shoulders. "Carry on." I thought I heard him mutter as he walked off. He seemed so sullen.

After a little bit, I was sure they had forgotten about me. "Can I come in?" I asked softly, and nasally, holding my nose.

"Yeah, sure." I heard Magenta call out. I walked in. Columbia and Magenta were in the same spot I had left them, lying on the couch.

"What happened to your nose?" Columbia gasped.

"Riffraff hit me in the face with the door."

"That's terrible!"

Magenta sighed quietly. "I'm going to _kill_ him."

"It… It's not that bad. I don't think it's broken. It barely even hurts." That was a lie and I knew it. It hurt like burning hell.

"Well okay then. Did you call your parents?"

"I did."

"What'd they say?"

My face flushed. I couldn't tell them what they _really_ said. That'd hurt them. "They said that it was fine but if anything bad happened to leave." I lied again.

"That's good. I thought they were going to-OOF!" Columbia was suddenly cut off by a sharp elbowing from Magenta.

"It's fine. I get it. Something tells me their experience here wasn't the greatest."

"You could say that, yeah." Magenta breathed, examining her nails. I didn't doubt anything about that statement.

I removed my hand from my nose. It obviously was broken but I didn't think it was too obvious. I could deal with it until I got home. If I got home. Don't think that, I said to myself, of course you're getting home. But some part of me told me otherwise.

A soft sounding voice from nowhere suddenly echoed through the room, making me jump. "Columbia, Magenta!"

"Yes?" they replied in unison.

"Please bring our guest to dinner, and come eat, yourselves."

"Yes, master." They rose and looked at me.

"Come on, kid, time for dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh boy! Chapter 7! I'm having fun with this. Reviews are appreciated more than you know! **___

"Come on, kid, time for dinner."

I looked down at myself, realizing I was only wearing my bikini. I think this is way more awkward than need be.

"Can I perhaps get a robe or something, so I'm wearing more than a swimsuit?"

They paused. They seemed hesitant. Why would they say no anyway?

"Fine. Columbia…"

"I'll get it." Columbia skipped over to a wardrobe and snatched out a bathrobe.

Oh thank God, I was worried there for a second.

I put on the scratchy bathrobe. It made my skin crawl, but I figured it was better than wearing close to nothing. I tied the sash around the front. Columbia and Magenta were close to gone out the door and I had to run to catch up.

Trailing them closely, making sure not to lose them, I followed, lost in my own thoughts. I thought of my parents who probably wouldn't sleep at all tonight. I thought of that guy with the makeup on that called me by my mom's name. I thought of the strange butler. That made my nose throb. Lastly, I thought of that man in the woman's clothing. What was that he called himself? Transport? Transformer? Transverse? Whatever.

Columbia and Magenta were chatting with each other. Columbia was doing most of the talking, however, and whenever Magenta did talk, Columbia would shriek with laughter for about two seconds then continue with her rant. I didn't listen to anything they said, but once or twice, when Columbia hushed I would hear my name occasionally. I didn't care. They could say what they want, regardless of the outcome or not, I was going to get out of here tomorrow morning.

We finally turned into a dimly lit room with a wooden table in it. I could hardly see the walls, or the floor. I stayed even closer to the two girls; I had developed a small bit of trust in them. Despite the weird things that had happened to me tonight, they had kept me at least slightly sane. Or maybe I had just adopted their brand of insanity.

I walked over to the table, choosing one of the middle seats. I heard the butler clear his throat and I looked up at him. He held out a chair to the left of the head of the table. I supposed that was for me and pushed the chair I picked back under the table and walked over to the one he'd pulled out. I nodded. "Thank you." I just about sat down when Magenta pulled the man (What was his name? Riffraff?) away by the arm. Unfortunately he was still hanging onto my chair and I ended up hitting the ground.

"What's your problem?" I heard Magenta hiss at Riffraff. He muttered something I couldn't understand and Magenta responded with another snarl, pointing to me. "You broke her nose!"

I looked up at them from my place on the floor. Riffraff turned around and Magenta poked out from behind him, turning their gazes toward my direction. I looked in the respective direction, then back at them, finally realizing they were looking at me. My face felt hot, and I think I might have been blushing. They looked back at each other and I heard him start talking.

"Why is she so stupid?"

"Riffraff will you shut up?" I saw Magenta take his hand. "That's not the point."

"Okay, okay. I'll apologize to the little Earth creature."

"Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek. Alright, so they were together. That's fine. I think.

Riffraff approached me. "I'm…" he started. He stopped right after that. I was wondering if he was going to finish. "I apologize for hitting you in the face with the door."

"It's okay?"

He walked off, back to Magenta without another word. I got up and dragged the chair back to my place at the table as discreetly as possible. Sitting down, I wondered what we were having. It didn't matter to me too much, I was so hungry I could eat an entire village and still have room for dessert.

Columbia came and sat down next to me. I looked over and she gave me a friendly smile.

"When is dinner being served?" I asked, my stomach growling.

"Oh I don't know. Soon?"

Soon? That didn't help at all. "Do you know how soon?"

"I'm pretty sure Magenta and Riff are bringing the food out when the master comes down."

"When will… he…sh…_he _be coming down?"

"_He_ will be down shortly, I think."

Someone behind me cleared his throat. "_He _has arrived, dear Columbia. And guest."

I jumped and turned around. That weird guy was sitting in his seat at the head of the table. I stared. I know how rude that sounds but you would too if there was some freak-of-nature in woman's drag clothing sitting right next to you. I turned around and saw Magenta and Riffraff had disappeared somewhere. Now it was just me, Columbia, and the bizarre man who's name kept slipping my mind.

"Uh… hi."

"Hello, my dear. And you are?"

"K-Kyara. Kyara Majors."

"Enchante." He nodded his head towards me. Was that French? I wouldn't know, anyway; I take Spanish.

He seemed nice. I have a tendency to be a bit judgmental anyway. Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad to stay here overnight. I was worried for nothing.

"Dinner is served." I heard Riffraff say from the other side of the room. Magenta and he set plates of bizarre looking jellies, meats, and other odd food items in front of us, plus three places for themselves.

Wait. Three?

"Enjoy." Magenta and Riff took their places at the table and started eating. Columbia just poked at her food, not eating much. By the way her frame was set, you'd have thought that she doesn't eat anything. I looked at my own plate. It looked like this food was from outer space. Oh yeah. It probably was.

I poked at a jelly with a tarnished fork. It looked like cranberry sauce, like the kind you get at Thanksgiving, although this was deep purple instead of a blood red. I like cranberry sauce well enough, I thought. I'll suck it up and eat it. Peeling a chunk off with my fork, I shoved it into my mouth, choking it down. It tasted like haggis (For those of you who don't know what haggis is: haggis is a sheep's heart, liver and lungs with onions, garlic, salt, oatmeal, and a few other ingredients.). I dropped my fork and coughed. When I looked up (apparently I had made more of a ruckus than I thought I had) the four residents of the mansion were staring at me, appalled. I felt like an idiot.

"I… Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, darling, I understand." The man in drag put a comforting hand on my shoulder and then went back to clearing his plate. After about five minutes of Columbia and I picking at our food, everyone else shoveling it into their mouths, and the plate across from mine gathering dust, he looked up from his dinner.

"Magenta."

"Yes, sir?"

"Where's Rocky?"

"I don't know, master."

"Columbia?"

"Yes Frank?"

"Where's Rocky?"

"I don't know either, sir."

"Riffraff?"

"Frank, I don't know where Rocky is, and I don't know why you'd ask me anyway."

Frank, at least that's what I assumed his name was, went quiet. "Very well," he said after a while. "I suppose he won't be eating dinner tonight then."

Just then, I heard footsteps down the hall. They sounded like they were running at a pretty swift pace. I looked at the door to the hall, expecting someone to burst through it at any second. The door pulsed and along with it came a large thump and the sound of footsteps stopped.

There was a pause. Then finally: "Ouch."

Columbia raised her hand. Then she started waving it around like a third grader that knew the answer to a math problem.

"What is it, Columbia?" hummed Frank.

"I think I found Rocky."

Magenta's head hit the table in desperation. Riffraff sighed and got up to go open the door. I watched as the door creaked open to reveal a muscular man who was taller than Riffraff with messy blonde hair and wearing nothing but a gold pair of bikini bottoms and matching boots. He was rubbing his forehead and he stepped into the room. I noticed he was wearing what looked like glitter and eye makeup.

Oh my God.

I know him, I thought. I had seen him before.


	8. Chapter 8

_** I've been getting some pretty good reviews in my opinion! Thanks! Chapter 8, comin' at'cha now!**_

I know him, I thought. I had seen him before.

And it looked like he'd recognized me, too. He stared at me in the same blank way he had when he had dropped me on my face earlier this evening. I tried not to stare back even though having someone (or something) you barely know watch you isn't something easily let go. I continued to pick at my food, deciding I wouldn't eat anything else and have Mom make me an extra-large breakfast when I went home tomorrow.

Riffraff was trying to push Rocky to his seat next to Frank across from me but he wasn't moving again. I could easily figure out from this who the strongest person in the castle was. After about five minutes of pushing, pulling, and panting, Riffraff went back to his seat in a huff. Magenta rolled her eyes and muttered some foreign word under her breath and got up and successfully dragged a hesitant Rocky to his seat.

Whoops. _NOW_ I know who the strongest is.

Rocky sat down. He looked at his plate, he looked at Frank, he looked at me, and then finally he looked at Columbia who hadn't been paying attention and looked as if she was probably daydreaming over her untouched food. Finally he started eating like someone that hadn't for a week.

Another uncomfortable silence fell over the table as everyone finished. During the meal, Rocky kept sneaking glances up at Columbia, who didn't notice, and I, who did. Finally, I leaned over to her.

"Columbia?" I whispered, as discreet as possible. "Why is he staring at us?"

"Who he?"

"Him he." I nodded toward Rocky.

"Oh. I dunno."

Thanks Columbia, I thought. You're a great help.

I sat back up and awkwardly poked my food again. Looking up, I saw that Rocky had finished his dinner. Magenta was still nibbling at hers and Frank was finishing his. Riffraff straight up didn't eat. That didn't surprise me much.

Rocky suddenly stood up and picked up his chair. He walked around the table and set it down behind mine. I scooted closer into the table for safety (in other words, had I gotten any closer I would've broken my entire rib cage). He walked behind Columbia, who _still_ wasn't paying attention, picked up her chair with her in it, and moved her to his previous spot next to Frank. Columbia had dropped her fork and her mouse ears hat had fallen off. She clung to the arms of her chair so as not to slip off of it. He set her down gently and replaced her Mickey Mouse hat slightly askew on the top of her head.

Rocky proceeded to march back, pick up his own chair and sit in it in Columbia's old spot, between Riffraff and I. I sunk back into my seat and stifled a laugh. The look on Columbia's face was priceless as she had snapped back to reality from being relocated to the other side of the table.

"He's picked up on it." Magenta sighed with a slight smirk. She thought it was funny too. Riffraff did not look even slightly amused.

"She looks just like her mother; I would wonder about him if he hadn't."

"Riffraff, I hope you realize that… He's not exactly the brightest flame in the chandelier."

"I do."

"No, Riffraff's right," Frank piped coolly from his seat, looking me over. "She's a spitting image of her mother. But her father's eyes."

That was true. I looked a lot like my mother. I had the same sandy colored hair, although I wore it longer and didn't style it like she did. My face was the same as hers. The only difference was that I had my father's same blue eyes. How did he remember my dad's eyes? I have a terrible memory, so I'm not sure what I was comparing it to anyway.

I pushed my plate about an inch away. Just looking at it made me gag remembering the jellied crap I had eaten earlier. I was tired of looking around, tired of thinking. Tired of watching, observing. Suddenly I jumped when a familiar, husky voice found its way to my ears.

"Are you finished, Kyara?"

I turned and saw it was just Magenta. "Yeah, I am. Thank you."

"You did a good job of pushing it around." She smirked and stacked my plate on top of hers and Rocky's. She moved over to behind Frank's seat and took his empty plate, stacking it the same way she did mine. "Did you enjoy dinner, master?"

"I did, Magenta. You make such lovely meals." Frank nodded his head toward her. Magenta stood behind his seat where he couldn't see her and held a finger gun to her temple and crossed her eyes. I giggled lightly and Frank turned to see Magenta with a sweet smile spread on her face, politely taking Columbia's dish and putting it on top of the other ones. I stopped laughing abruptly and looked down.

Columbia gasped suddenly. "Rocky! Why'd you move my seat?"

Man, Columbia had to have at least a second grade education. She was _slow._

I stifled another chuckle. These people, or whatever they were, were pretty funny. Once you get past their abnormal natures, at least.

Magenta was now standing behind Columbia's seat now. She was about to move into the kitchen but with this remark from Columbia she stopped. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at Columbia with a staggered look. She proceeded to shake her head in disdain and walk to the kitchen with the plethora of plates.

Columbia looked at the empty place in front of her and then up at Magenta. "Wait… I wasn't finished…" She got up and followed Magenta to the kitchen. Riffraff watched them go and then stood up.

"Sir, if it's all the same with you, I think we should excuse Miss Majors from the dinner table."

Bless him. Bless him, bless his family, and bless everything about him.

Frank looked me over. "I see nothing particularly amusing about her. Very well. You may be excused." He got up himself and his heels clicked away in the opposite direction. I let out an inaudible sigh and thanked my lucky stars Riffraff was so nice. I looked up to thank him but he was gone. All that was left was a few empty chairs, a cleared table, and a dimly lit chandelier.

And Rocky.

Who was staring at me.

_Again._

He's like a dog, I thought. A puppy more like. He doesn't give up easy.

I got up from my chair and skittered over to where Magenta and Columbia had disappeared, hoping with all my might that he wouldn't follow. He didn't. I sighed and pushed open the kitchen door, blinking in the sudden change of light.

Once my eyes adjusted I saw Columbia holding her plate just below her chin facing away from Magenta and shoveling food in her mouth. On the other end was Magenta trying to snatch the plate and fork away from her with an angry expression on her face. Which was covered in flour.

I laughed idiotically at this sight. They looked up and saw me, acknowledging my presence and then Columbia continued to stuff her face with the leftover food until Magenta finally grasped the plate and scraped it in the trash bin.

"Can I help with clean up?"

They looked up at me again. "Sure. Grab a plate and start washing."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9. Suffering from epic major writer's block so I have a feeling this is going to drag on a little bit. Sorry if it's not the greatest chapter ever :/ Fairly short, but it'll be longer next time, promise.**_

"Sure, grab a plate and start washing."

I had secretly been hoping she would've said no, but that would've been best-case scenario. I hate doing the dishes, but my brothers always ended up bailing on me whenever the time came for us to do them. I suppose I'd just have to shut up and deal with it.

I picked up the plate that I had and scraped it into the tiny trash bin. My stomach hissed at me and I hoped they hadn't heard.

"Have you eaten enough, Kyara?"

Damn. Magenta had. "I have." My stomach gurgled a little louder. "Where do I wash it?" I interjected loudly trying to change the subject.

"Over in the sink here. Columbia, move over." Magenta bumped a sore Columbia out of the sink's path and gestured to it. I walked over and grabbed the handle.

"Wait, not that one, that one's-"

I pushed it up and water came from the faucet like a mild geyser, covering my robe, Magenta's apron, and drenching Columbia's sequins. Pulling it back down, I shook myself off.

"Broken."

Oops. "Sorry…"  
"It's fine, it's fine. Use this one instead." Magenta instructed, pointing to the lever to the right of the broken one.

Columbia squealed and was fussing with a dish towel trying to get dry. I didn't really care. I would prefer any day to get sprayed with liquid from the sink than to be out in that thunderstorm. Just thinking of it made me shiver.

Dishes clinked, towels dried, and soon we were finished. They led me once more through the labyrinth of halls back to their room.

Once there Magenta flopped onto the couch, Columbia on her heels. I sat in the chair in the corner, looking around for a wall clock.

"What time is it?" I asked, not finding one.

"Does time _really_ matter?" Magenta sighed, examining her fingernails. "Why are you so concerned with it?"

Really, I was just counting the minutes until they were asleep. I had a plan. But of course I would never tell her that. "I just want to know because… I… uh… because. Yeah."

They looked at me strangely. I smiled back like I usually do when someone gives me that look. It usually works but this time I had a knot in my stomach that wouldn't untie. Shrugging, they returned to their chatting.

"Dinner was delicious tonight, Mags," buzzed Columbia. "I sure loved it."

"Thank you," Magenta bubbled in reply. "I try my hardest."

I truly couldn't say anything nice about it, but I guess I could try. "I liked it too."

Magenta laughed a hefty laugh and turned her gaze in my direction. "I could tell. You loved it so much you decided to share with the dumpster."

My face felt hot. "Um… Sorry."

"Quit apologizing, kid, it's fine."

"Okay." I sat back in my chair with my head in my hand, listening to Columbia's squeaks and Magenta's one word responses. After what seemed like ages, they drifted off to sleep. Now it was time for my plan to commence. I stood up from my seat trying to make as little noise as possible. Tiptoeing over to the dresser where Columbia and Magenta had tossed my wet clothes, I carefully untied the sash of the robe they had given me and let it fall to the ground.

With great difficulty, I stretched my damp jeans over my sneakers and socks. I felt my dead phone in my back pocket and another lump in my front. Feeling in gingerly, I realized it was the Swedish Fish I had put there beforehand. Popping one in my mouth, I managed to get my frizzy hair and freezing bikini top into my soft green sweater. Glancing nervously over at the two sleeping, I grabbed my bag from the table, quietly replacing everything Columbia had dumped out of it earlier in the evening.

Slinging it on my back, I crept over to the door. I grabbed the glass knob and twisted it. The door released with a long _creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeakk._ I shuddered and looked over at the two. Columbia shifted around in her sleep and muttered something inaudible but then returned to her sleeping position. I sighed silently with relief, able to feel my heart pounding a million miles an hour in my chest. Stepping outside, I quickly and soundlessly shut the door.

I sighed audibly this time and sat down against the door. The suspense had killed me, and as far as I was concerned, the hardest part was over. I was wrong though. The hardest part had just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

_** Ugh, haven't updated this story in what feels like forever. I'm sorry. Not to mention the fact that the last chapter SUCKED. I hope that this one's better.**_

__The hardest part was only beginning.

Holding the clips on my backpack to keep from jingling, I crept down the hall. Every step I took, the floorboards groaned and sighed under the weight of my sneakers, even when I was on the carpet. My muscles tensed every move I made. I hoped with all my heart no one heard me. I wished that they would all stay asleep and let me leave peacefully.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I reached the grand staircase. Thunder rolled outside. I wasn't going to walk in the rain, especially not at one in the morning or whenever it was. Denton wasn't exactly the nicest place in the world at night. Thinking back to when I first arrived, I remembered that the handyman had taken my bike. What's his name? Whiplash? Rip-rap? Whatever, I'm no good with names.

I looked to the place where I had seen him take my wheels. Clinging to the baubles on my bag as though they were a sacred object, I snuck over to the room. It was a foyer of some sort, with the same amount of curiosities stacked on the walls and shelves as the main entrance. I spotted my bike.

It was hanging from the ceiling.

I groaned inwardly. This was going to be harder than I thought. Who hangs bikes from ceilings anyway? I took my backpack off as quietly as possible and set it by the threshold. Looking around, I spotted a rocking chair and a little glass topped side table next to it. This just spelled disaster, but I was desperate.

Stepping onto the chair, I grabbed the headboard as the rocker swayed back and forth; I almost fell off it. My knees knocked against each other and my heart was going at ninety miles an hour as I rested my heel on the glass top. Launching myself onto the tiny side table, I reached for the handlebars of my bike. That's when I heard it.

_Ziiiiiippp._

I shuddered. That was my backpack. Something tells me that they don't keep pets here, so it wasn't a dog. Or a monkey. Or any animal, for that. It was obviously someone, and that someone had been thinking I was my mother all night. I turned my head, my entire body tense. I saw a figure poking through my bag. I knew it.

Rocky.

This was starting to get annoying. Why was he following me? It really bugged me.

"Rocky!" I hissed, as quiet as possible. "Get out of here!"

He looked up at me. He looked confused. Then he looked hurt. Uh oh.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I just… Sorry."

He came over to me, looked at my bike, then at me. He reached up and took the bike off the ceiling like he was picking a grape. I'm so glad I had almost killed myself on the rocking chair just so he could come and do that. Now I had to do it again.

Rocky then turned to me and picked me up, placing me on the bike as though I was Barbie doll.

Looks like I don't have to do it again.

"Uh… Thanks." I whispered. I got off of my bike and started to wheel it away. Suddenly, he caught me by the collar of my shirt.

"You… Not Janet."

I got nervous. "N-no. I n-not Janet. N-no." I shook and hoped with all my heart he wasn't going to tear me apart.

He looked me over again. "Not Janet."

"No, Not Janet, Kyara."

"Kee-ahr-uh…" He scanned me once more and settled on a title. "Mini Janet," He announced triumphantly, like he had just won something. My hand hit my face in desperation. What, did he only have half a brain?

"Well, thank you, very much for getting my bike down. But I must be going, toodles." I waved lightly and started to wheel my bike back to the main hall. I was caught by the collar of my shirt again and pulled back to my previous position.

He showed no signs of reasoning as to why he did this, so I just tried again. He caught me and dragged me back about six different times before I started to get ticked off.

"What do you want?" I hissed quietly, still careful not to wake anyone else. I had to get rid of him somehow or I'd _never_ leave. _Ever_.

Suddenly, I remembered something I had. I reached into my pocket and took out the handful of Swedish Fish I saved from Columbia's appetite. The dye was running slightly because of the dampness in my pants but they were still edible. I held them in my fist out to Rocky.

He just looked at them. I sighed, took his hand and put them in it. He looked at them some more and picked one up. I made an eating motion with my hand, instructing him to put it in his mouth and eat it. Slowly, he did so. Soon he was gobbling down the entire handful of sweet, red candies and I was wheeling my bike away.

I got to the front hall and took one last look at the mansion. Sure, my time here wasn't the most welcoming, comforting, or hospitable, but it was something I'd remember. And no one hurt me. Maybe it wasn't all that bad after all. Then I remembered my parents, my brothers. I had to go home. Throwing my weight against the door, I went out into the new-fallen snow, freezing because of my damp clothes.

Wait. Snow? It's the middle of August! In Denton!

Whatever, I thought. I could deal with snow, the roads are already plowed. I quickly hopped on my bike and sped down the road from the place which I had come. After a little bit, it looked as though I wasn't getting any ground. This was a mistake.

I stopped and looked around. There was no one awake at this hour. Not a living thing was moving. Nothing was, for that. Except a lone, moving shadow in the distance. My muscles tensed the same way they had when I almost fell off the rocking chair. I was shaking. The figure was running toward me. By the way it ran I could tell it was a girl. I heard it calling me.

"Kyara! Kyara! Kyara!" As it got closer, something sparkled on it. Actually, a _lot_ of things sparkled on it. Whoever it was, she was wearing sequins or sparkles of some sort. And a top hat. "Kyara!"

It was Columbia. What was she doing outside? I thought she was back at the mansion. This didn't make any sense!


	11. Chapter 11

_**I've been told to stop with the negative comments on my own work. I'll do that now. Here's Chapter 11! We're close to finishing here; I just need to come up with an ending. (I'm completely serious right now). Well enjoy!**_

This didn't even make any sense! But then again, maybe it did.

Columbia's voice was louder. "Kyara! Oh my goodness, Kyara!" Suddenly, I jumped from my dream-world back into reality. Columbia was shaking my shoulder and yelling at me to get up.

"Kyara? You're awake! Magenta, she's alive! I told you!"

"I do recall I telling you." Magenta drawled, unamused from her bed.

Columbia ignored her. "Kyara, you fell asleep really early in the night! Magenta thought you had died, since you weren't waking up!"

"Actually, _she_ thought you died,"

"Magenta, shut up, we can see right through you." I believed Magenta in this. She probably wouldn't have cared too much if I was dead. I actually started to doubt I was truly alive.

"I'm fine," I lied through my teeth. I wasn't fine. But I would be soon when mom and dad came. "Just… Had a bad dream is all."

"A bad dream? Oh I'm sorry. I'm glad I woke you up then!"

"Yeah…" My skin crawled and I shuddered. "Can I get changed now? Back into my _real_ clothes?"

Columbia looked at me, confused. "_Real_ clothes? Is your bathing suit fake?"

"No, I meant my street clothes. Where are they?"

"The dresser," Magenta drawled from her spot. Just like my dream, I thought. I got up and went over to the bureau, snatching my still-damp clothes off the top of it, knocking over a photo frame. I picked it up, realizing I had broken the glass on it.

Oops.

I'm in trouble now.

I reset it back to its original spot on the dresser top, hoping no one would notice. The two girls didn't seem to, from what I saw, As I was pulling on my pants, I looked at the photo. It was a picture of Magenta and Riffraff. They seemed younger. Riffraff's arm was around Magenta and they were smiling together. The photo wasn't taken anywhere in the castle, from what I had gathered. Magenta looked pretty when she smiled, but so far, I haven't seen it in real life. I buttoned my pants and felt really bad about breaking the frame.

"Don't worry about that frame," Magenta spoke, as if on cue. "It was broken years ago."

I struggled into my tan sweater, sighing with relief. I didn't feel as bad about the picture anymore. I was finally in my clothes; though they were damp, they provided a significant amount of heat for my freezing body.

"Are you finished?" Columbia asked. I looked myself over. Shirt, jeans, sneakers, socks; yeah, I was. I nodded. "When are your parents coming over?"  
This stumped me. Mom and Dad didn't actually _say_ when they were coming to get me, all I knew is that they _were_ coming. I was about to answer when suddenly Magenta gasped.

"Columbia," she sat up. "What day is today?"

"In Earth days or Transylvanian days?"

"Since when do you know the Transylvanian days?"

"I don't. So you want it in Earth days?"

"Yes."

"It's…" Columbia stopped and looked at me.

"August ninth."

She turned back to Magenta. "It's the ninth of August."

"Shit." Magenta rose to her feet. "I'll be downstairs." She walked purposefully out of the room. I was a bit startled by this.

"What's wrong with the ninth of August?"

"I have no idea. But if she said shit and stormed out purposefully, I do believe it's something important."

"Does she swear like that often?"

"Like what?"

"Nevermind." My parents never would allow me to swear. Never. Even saying "oh my God" was considered a federal offense in our house. Mom and Dad always seemed nervous, and they always seemed to be preoccupied with something. Whenever they were like that, it seemed like they didn't care at all. Their anxiousness came in shifts.

"Can we go see what she's doing?" That was my code for "Can we get something to eat?" but she wouldn't pick up on that. My best friends barely do.

"No. She would hate us eternally for that," she said, as though she was thinking. "But maybe we could go and ask Riff what the problem is." She rose from her chair and on her way by she grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I reached for my backpack a second too late and I grabbed at it the moment it was out of my reach, being dragged like a dog through the doorway by Columbia. So much for sneaking out.

I followed Columbia, whose shoes tapped endlessly down the hardwood hallway. I felt a little more comfortable around here with her around; she knew her way around the castle well. Columbia entered the entrance area and stopped. She looked around.

"Well I can't find him."

"That's really how much you're going to look?"

"You're right I should look harder," She turned around and looked over the entire room. Clearly, Riffraff wasn't in here. "RIFFRAFF!" Columbia screeched. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Riffraff came running in with his duster at the ready. He realized that neither Columbia, nor I were in trouble. "Are you in trouble?" he asked us, even though he probably knew the answer.

"No."

"Is Magenta in trouble?"

Columbia paused. "No."

"Is our guest in trouble?"

She looked at me. "No."

"Then please tell me why in hell I'm standing here right now."

"Magenta left the room in a hurry all of a sudden after I told her it was August the tenth."

"Ninth," I corrected.

"Ninth. Why is that, Riff?"

Riffraff sighed. "Do you _not_ remember what the master told us exactly seven Earth days ago today?"

Columbia stared at him. "Something tells me I don't."

"He's having about forty ambassadors from Transsexual over tonight. Now do you remember?"

"Why?"  
"He's having a get-together. It's been years since he's had one." Riffraff explained, more to me than to Columbia I was hoping. "Last time your parents were here, I believe was the last. The night he made Rocky."

Looks like Mom and Dad had broken down at the worst possible time.

"I suppose that my dear Magenta would be cleaning. Or cooking. Two things you seem to have no history in, Columbia."

"I do so! I can… clean. Sort of."

Riffraff just rolled his eyes and was about to start off when a noise came from seemingly nowhere, perhaps an intercom.

"Riffraff! Would you come up to the lab? I require your services up here."

"Yes, master." Riffraff called back. He trudged to the large cage elevator I had seen before. Shifting his duster from one hand to another he slammed the door across, startling me. He got inside slowly and turned around, slamming the door back with another loud _KA-CHANK._ The elevator slowly rose upward, disappearing eventually.

"Someone's a little touchy this morning," Columbia giggled. "Let's go find Magenta."

"I thought you said that's a _bad_ idea."

"I did?"

"Mhmm."

"Well let's do it anyway." She grabbed my hand and led me off toward the dining room and kitchen.

With one last look at the door, I wondered. Where are my parents? Why aren't they here yet?


	12. Chapter 115

_**Here's Chapter 11 ½. This takes place over the course of the morning of Chapter 11 throughout most of Chapter 12.**__**THIS IS FROM JANET'S POINT OF VIEW.**__** Just clearing that up right now. It's pretty much an idea I had that I'd just stick in my fiction here as a filler. So enjoy the filler fluff! PS: I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story, especially Magenta-and-Riff. (Everyone else is still fantastically amazing though :P)**_

"I don't think this is the right way," I squeaked. "I think last time you took a right at Burrow Street."

"Janet, trust me, I know what I'm doing," Brad snapped.

"Maybe we should stop for directions."

"Damn it, Janet! First off, we can't get directions to a castle that no one else knows about; second, I don't need directions."

"Oh, Brad," I sighed. He was tense, I could see that. I brought my knees to my chin. This was easier without the seatbelt; we never wore them anyway. I hated seeing him like this. I hated _being_ like this. My only daughter is away at that castle of _freaks_. God knows what could be happening to her right now!

I remember the whole experience like it was yesterday. Brad had been trying to forget about it. It's not good to forget the past, if so, history repeats itself. I should know. I teach World History I to high school students.

I kept thinking about poor Kyara and the situation she was in. Weren't they all _dead?_ Except for, of course, that maid woman and her brother. They were back at Transvestite or wherever they said they had come from. It bothered me endlessly to know that instead of going to her friend's house, she had accidentally stayed at Frankenstein's Place. I looked up at Brad.

He had changed a lot since we were first engaged; more outwardly than inwardly, however. He was still the loveable geek from back then. After that night, as we so delicately referred to it, he became a bit more serious. I missed the old Brad sometimes. But he isn't always like that. Only when I brought up that night.

I looked back in front of us, at the Denton rush hour traffic. Suddenly, my eyes started to glaze over and I started sobbing. I don't know why. Maybe it was the thought of Kyara, or the remembrance of that night. Maybe it was the thought of how temperamental Brad was right now. He looked over at me through his thick, turtle-shell glasses.

"Damn…" he muttered. "Janet," He put his hand on my back comfortingly. "It'll be OK." He looked back at the road. We had moved all of three inches in the last twenty minutes. "If we ever get out of this _damned_ traffic."

It seemed as though damn had become his favorite word. I hated when people swore, altogether. I made sure that our kids didn't swear. I wished he wouldn't.

The car inched forward. At least the sun had come out. That was better than the pouring rain last night. Brad took a left turn onto Nordstrom Street. This definitely wasn't the right way.

"Brad? This isn't the right way." I peeped, sniffling.

"Janet, trust, me, I _know_ what I'm doing."

He probably didn't. Brad had always had the memory of a goldfish.

"Okay," I sighed. At this rate we'd never get there. At least the traffic had cleared up on this road. That was good.

We drove on for another twenty minutes or so and ended up back on Main Street stuck in the traffic again.

"Brad!" I urged. "We _obviously_ aren't going the right way."

"I tell you that we are!"

"We've been here before!"

"I know!"

"Brad," I sighed. This was pointless. At this rate we wouldn't be getting there tonight. And who knows what would be happening then?


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

_** Dear people who actually read this,**_

_** I have not been posting for a while as I have been wicked busy. Not only that, I face another problem: I am lacking inspiration. Please note I am NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY I am just putting it on hold. If you have ideas comments (or ideas even!) you know where to leave them. Thank you.**_

_** ~Diana the Actress**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**I'm back from my semi hiatus. I hope you enjoy Chapter 12. It's a bit shorter than the other ones, but it's not bad. Like!**_

__Columbia dragged me throughout the house looking for Magenta. She plowed through the dining room, kitchen, and every hall they had, holding my hand as if I'd run away. We were back in the entrance hall again, after walking around for at least twenty minutes when Columbia finally stopped and released her death grip on my hand.

"I give up! I can't find Magenta anywhere!"

Riffraff walked by us, obviously done with his task, but heading for another one. "She's in the ballroom." he muttered, not sparing a glance to either of us. Columbia wasted no time in reattaching her hand to my own and hauling me toward what I assumed to be the ballroom.

"Thanks Riff!" Columbia called to an already departed Riffraff. She walked by a coffin, lazily dragging her hand on it, and it swung open to reveal a rotting skeleton. I squealed and hurried past it, even though I didn't have much of a choice since Columbia was dragging me. Suddenly she swung around and threw herself against a set of double doors.

The doors swung open to reveal a bright room with a large floor. Against the furthest wall was a large throne, upholstered in what looked like a velvety cushion. Magenta was standing on a large wooden stepladder next to this chair pinning up a banner that read "ANNUAL TRANSYLVANIAN CONVENTION."

"Magenta!" Columbia hollered. Magenta fell forward on the ladder but caught herself before she fell off it.

"Shit, Columbia! Don't sneak up on me like that! This better be damn well important!"

"Sorry. I was looking for you because… Well you know that… Uh… I…" Columbia stuttered. "I f-f-forgot…"

Magenta let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm assuming that's what you're wearing to the party."

Columbia looked down at her outfit. "Yeah, but with my jacket and top hat, of course." She gasped and looked at me. "Kyara! You have nothing to wear!"

"Oh, uh, no, I'm fine, I probably won't be here, you know, since Mom and Dad are-"

"Nonsense! We have to go find you something!"

"But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't fit into either of your clothes and anyway Mom and Dad are coming and I'm sure I won't-"

"Come on!" Columbia took my hand again and made a beeline back for her and Magenta's room. She swung me around and sat me down on her couch, scurrying over to her dresser. "You could fit into my clothes, definitely."

"_Really_, Columbia, I don't need it. I won't even be here and I'd feel bad taking your clothes."

She picked up a silver sequined top much like her own, except there were straps that were off both shoulders. It was absolutely not something I would wear anywhere at any time. She held it up to my torso.

"Perfect!" She laid the top on the seat next to me and went back to her dresser.

"Columbia, honestly, I really don't need you to pick out an outfit for me, I don't need it."

Columbia took a pair of jet black short shorts out of her dresser. She reached back into the drawer and pulled out a pair of gold suspenders. She kept going in and out through the drawers until she'd set up an entire outfit of things I'd never dream of wearing. To top it all off, she set down a top hat much like her own, except silver, and a pair of black high heels.

"Oh, uh, I can't walk in heels."

"Garbage, everyone can walk in heels! Now I'll leave so you can change!" She skipped out of the room, leaving me there with the sparkling mess of fabric and sequins. It sat there and stared at me.

I put up as much of a fight as I could. And it got me stuck with a pile of slutty clothing that I was inevitably going to end up wearing. Damn.

Columbia just doesn't listen, I thought, as I untied my bikini top and put on the sparkling garment. It felt as though I was wearing a Halloween costume, foreign and unusual. I slipped on the shorts over my bikini bottoms. I continued to dress in the odd clothing.

Suddenly the door swung open and Columbia came bounding in from the hall. "I knew you were dressed, it's a good thing, 'cause if you weren't that would've been really awkward. Wow you look stunning! I have to do your hair!" She sat me down again and set to work on my long, curly brown hair. "You'll hardly look like yourself when I'm done!"

That's what I was afraid of, I thought.


	15. Chapter 13

_** So here's Chapter 13, it's a bit of a time skip to about 6:00 PM at night. I hope you all enjoy it! ;)**_

Despair had washed over me like a tide. I had been sitting there in Columbia and Magenta's room all day, thinking about things that I wish I had at the moment, especially my old clothes which had been taken somewhere over the rainbow by Magenta. I laid there in the tight, glittering clothing waiting for someone to come tell me my parents have come to take me home.

I didn't face the mirror; I didn't want to see myself. Columbia had made so many changes to me I didn't look like the same Kyara Majors that had walked into this castle on her way to Kelly's house, the one that had to get out of the storm. Columbia had done my hair up, put makeup on me, given me the top and shorts and a bowtie and heels and fishnets and just about everything a decent person _wouldn't_ wear. I felt like I belonged in a cabaret.

The doorbell had been ringing all night. I could hear it from the room. The bell would ring, Riffraff's polished shoes would be heard ticking down the hardwood, the door would open, Riffraff would mutter a greeting, and the door would close again. This repeated and repeated until it finally slowed down and didn't happen again. I was glad that Columbia hadn't come to get me; I don't think I could face a crowd looking like I did

Suddenly I heard a different noise. This one started softly but then it progressively got louder. _Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack._ My stomach jumped as I realized that my worst fear had come about. The door swung open.

"Kyara! Come on! You're missing the party!" Columbia picked me up off the bench and faced me toward the mirror. I looked at the strange figure staring back. She was skinny, but short and her face was caked with makeup, but not so that it was unappealing. She looked like a younger, colder version of the taller lady standing next to her. It was foreign, strange, odd. It was suddenly topped off by the silver top hat, a mirror of Columbia's gold one.

"You look gorgeous!" she gushed over me. Gorgeous isn't the word I'd pick, I thought to myself. I'd pick something like bizarre or avant-garde.

"Thanks, Columbia, but I really don't think I want to… I mean I don't know anyone and I'm pretty sure my parents are going to be here any second…"

"Come on, let's go!" she grabbed me by the hand and took me out the door, shutting it behind her. Back through the endless halls that seemed to change every five minutes, out into the entrance hall, crossing to the ballroom doors. My stomach was tying itself in knots as she swung open the large doors to reveal a roomful of people dressed in weird suits and odd styles. Columbia and I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Columbia, I really don't have to be here,"

"It's fine, go socialize or eat something."

Eat something. Oh my gosh. I hadn't eaten anything substantial since yesterday's lunch. I had chicken nuggets. Maybe they'll have chicken nuggets here. That'd be so good. I booked it for the refreshment table to find more alien foods spread out on the table cloth including mini versions of the jelly I ate yesterday. Aw nasty. I'm not eating this.

I looked up. Magenta happened to be standing right next to me and I didn't even notice. She set down a plate of odd bits next to the plate of other abnormal preserves. I was glad to see her; I'm sure she wasn't going to make me do anything I didn't want to. She looked up and noticed me, giving me a weird look.

"Quit staring at me and go do something else. I'm not hosting this party for you to stand around and criticize the food."

"Magenta! It's me! Kyara!"

She blinked and looked at me again. "Holy shit, Kyara, you look like a smaller version of Columbia. What did she do to you?"

"A lot, unfortunately. Look, Magenta, no offense, but I kinda want to leave now, have my parents arrived yet?"

"No, they haven't. Riff would've told me."

I let out an exasperated sigh. When would they be here? I couldn't stand it much longer! I could feel myself going mad as I stood there. "Thanks anyway, Magenta," was all I could squeeze out until I brought myself to go find Columbia. I elbowed my way through the crowd, looking for her.

People were dancing, laughing, and socializing. They all looked the same to me, though. It was weird, but I just shrugged it off and looked for Columbia or another familiar face. I didn't see the master of the house anywhere, or Riffraff. I wondered where they were when suddenly I felt like had gotten hit with a cannonball.

"Kyara! Kyara!" It was none other than our friend Columbia. "Kyara, guess what?"

"What?"

"You have to guess!" Columbia was bouncing around like a five year old that was trying to keep a secret.

"You're part werewolf?" I guessed halfheartedly, shrugging.

"No. But that'd be so cool!" She bounced up and clapped her hands. "Wait anyway, come here!" She took my arm and dragged me back through the crowd, toward the doors.

"Listen, Columbia, I'm really not in the mood for anything too spectacular right now," I sighed, knowing that she wasn't listening to me. She never listened to anyone but herself, it seemed.

She turned around and pushed the doors open again leading me back into the entrance hall. I was hoping that she'd lead me back to her room and leave me there. I'm not in a party mood.

Now that I think about it, I'm never in a party mood.

But she didn't stop. She didn't take the turn toward her room. She just kept walking. I looked up. Standing there was Riffraff, a woman in a light pink dress and a tall man in a suit. I knew them. They looked familiar.

"Kyara?" the woman squeaked.

"MOM!"


	16. Chapter 14

_**Here's Chapter 14! I hope you're enjoying it. And now the craziness takes over in a wave of sheer freakiness, awkward situations, and hilarity! BOOM.**_

"MOM!"

I launched myself at her, propelled by every thought I had had of her in past 26 and a half hours. In other words, I almost toppled her over.

"Kyara!" My mother stumbled a little when she finally noticed who was hugging her but then hugged back like I had just come back from boarding school.

"DAD!" I quickly sprung onto my father who wasn't paying much attention. He hugged back, but didn't say anything.

"Aw," Columbia put a hand over her heart, picking up the silver, glistening top hat that had fallen off my head. "Isn't the family so adorable, Riff?"

"Please don't drag me into this," the handyman walked off, leaving Columbia looking shocked at his reaction.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! I want to go home, like NOW." This was mainly because I had been fasting nonstop and there was a hole in my stomach the size of a small country.

"That's no problem," Dad muttered, looking up at Columbia. "Thank you for letting our daughter stay here, and for lending her clothes…" He continued on a tangent while I stood there and halfheartedly listened. My mother looked exceptionally uncomfortable, I noticed. Suddenly I remembered.

I left all of my damn stuff in Columbia and Magenta's damn room. Damn it.

"Hang on," I said, interrupting dad's rant. "I need to go get my stuff in their room."

"Do you know the way?" Columbia put the hat back on my head. "You're not exactly the best of navigation, I've come to gather."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom shoot Dad an annoyed glance. I should inquire about that later. "No, I can handle it; I've been there and back so many times. I know where it is." I took off down the hallway toward where Columbia had taken me from. I think.

Up the stairs, down the hall, to the left, to the right, to the right again, then to the left. Wait… was it left, right, right, left? Was it even up the stairs? I started slowing down. Then I just stopped. I definitely wasn't going the right way. I looked around, thinking why I hadn't stopped for directions.

Then I remembered I was in a hallway in an insane castle slowly killing my brain cells.

At least everyone was downstairs, I thought to myself. I didn't need help anyway. I could find my way to their room, grab my things, and get home before I get any hungrier.

Who am I kidding. I need help. Now. Please. Someone. Anyone.

I swear to God if I ever found my way to the room I wouldn't be sane enough to remember what I was looking for.

I took off down the hall I was standing in. The sun casted a glowing orange shadow over particular patches of hardwood. I ran over these squares and semi circles in my heels, surprisingly well for someone who before this morning hadn't even tried to. Suddenly my ankle twisted and I hit the ground like a meteor.

I started to cry. I don't know why, though, now that I look back on it. To be honest, it didn't even hurt that much. Maybe I was surprised. Maybe I was desperate. But I cried. Not full on sobbing, though, I wasn't that upset.

As I was calming down I started to hear footsteps. I took a sigh of relief but didn't move from my spot on the ground where the orange sun made my sequins glow. But the footsteps didn't sound familiar. It wasn't my father's usual stomping stride, or my mother's dainty tiptoe. It wasn't the clicking of Columbia's tap shoes, the thudding of Magenta's boots, or Riffraff's dress shoes. And it wasn't even the clacking of Frank-N-Furter's heels. It was something different. I knew who it was. And I was excited.

I jumped to my feet and ran toward the sound of the wandering, lazy footsteps. Suddenly, it started to grow quieter. I, realizing I had been running in the wrong direction, took off back where I had come from, passing my spot on the sun-drenched floor. The footsteps stopped as I got closer and then the figure came into view.

Rocky Horror turned around at the last second, long enough for him to see me giving _him_ the hug. This was kinda like when we first met reversed. But still, I was glad to see him. He was the only thing that could ever help me to get out of here at the moment. I looked up at him quickly.

He looked confused. Almost like when you're sitting in math class and the teacher tells you to do something and you're like "What?" But not to that extent.

"Columbia?"

"No, Kyara."

"Kyara."

"Yes, Rocky, I need your help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, see, I need to find Columbia and Magenta's room. Where are we in relation to that?"

He paused and looked around. Then he looked back down at me. "Huh?"

Maybe he wasn't the savior I had been hoping for.

"Nevermind. Just help me find my way around." He seemed to understand that and we walked off down the hallway.

(_**AN: Temp. Switching to Janet's POV. Will be doing this for the next few parts of a story. I'll alert thee to whenever I switch POVs)**_

I stood there, wishing I had gone with Kyara, clinging to Brad's arm. She had been gone at least twenty minutes, maybe more. We were standing in the same spot she had left us in after she had gone off to Columbia and Magenta's room in the clothes that were clearly lent to her.

Speaking of Columbia, she had been standing there with us.

I'm pretty sure she had forgotten we were there. She started humming a song that sounded like something we had heard when we had been there the first night. I started wondering about this when suddenly Brad's arm removed itself from my grasp.

He was checking his watch. Apparently he had noticed Kyara had been gone too long, as well. He looked up at Columbia.

"Excuse me, miss… uh…" Had he forgotten her name?

"Columbia!" she squealed. "How could you forget _me_?"

"Sorry, Columbia," Brad gave a nervous glance toward me. "But do you know where our daughter is? How far away is your room?"

"Down that hall, to the left, to the right, to the right again, and to the left once more then you go down the stairs and to the left." She pointed to a hall that was opposite the one I saw Kyara go down.

"Kyara went the wrong way…" I breathed.

"Oh, yeah, I guess she did. Ah well."

Brad and I looked at each other then hurried down the hall Kyara went through.

"Where are you going?" I heard Columbia's voice calling after us.


	17. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 is right here! I'll be switching from three different POVs: Kyara, Janet, and Columbia. If you have a hard time keeping track of it, please let me know, I'll try and make it easier.**_

_**Kyara**_

Rocky and I walked down the hall in an uncomfortable silence. I'm pretty sure he was as directionally challenged as me, because it was just sort of an awkward wandering. He didn't say much and now that I thought about it, it had seemed like he hardly knew how to talk.

Eventually I stopped walking. He eventually did when he noticed I wasn't following him and walked back toward me. He picked me up and started carrying me to continue down the hallway in the direction we had been previously going.

"Rocky, Rocky, put me down…" I protested. He didn't seem to hear me. "Rocky. Put me down, please." He still continued to ignore me. "Rocky! Put me down!"

Suddenly, he jumped and looked at me. He didn't put me down, but continued to stare at me like I had eight heads.

"What?"

"I think you're going the wrong way."

"What?"

"I think you're going the wrong way."

"What?"

"I think you're going the wrong way!"

"What?"

I felt like I was playing a game with one of the kids I babysat.

_**Columbia**_

I stood there and watched as Brad and Janet disappeared into the hallway. They seemed like they were in a rush. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe I should go see what the problem is, I thought. Maybe something was really, really, really, really…

Magenta.

I'm totally going to go find Magenta.

She'll know what to do! She always does!

I ran to the ballroom with no time to lose and quickly spotted Magenta's mess of frizzy, red hair. I keep telling her to do something about it, maybe use conditioner or something but she doesn't listen to me.

She _never_ listens to me.

But I listen to her! If I didn't who knows where I'd be!

Wait what was I doing again?

Oh yeah! Magenta!

I ran over to her without a second to lose. She was over at the food table setting out more hors d'œuvres. I practically pounced on her.

"Magenta! I lost them!"

"Who did you lose this time?" Magenta didn't seem surprised at all.

"Brad and Janet!"

This interested her. She turned around and looked at me. "Who?"

"Brad and Janet and Kyara!"

"So they're loose in the house?"

"Mhm! Come help me find them!"

She rolled her eyes and let out a hefty sigh, starting her determined stride off to the hallway. I followed, knowing that it would all be set now that Magenta was here.

_**Janet**_

I walked down the winding hallways with Brad. It looked somewhat familiar; as a matter of fact it didn't seem any different. I'm pretty sure Brad didn't recognize it. He never remembered anything important, except for the major details of that night.

I remembered the back way I took to the lab after I had seen Brad in bed with Frank-N-Furter. That was right around the corner. Maybe I could just take a quick peek…

"Janet?" Brad had kept walking. Soon I heard him walking back to where I was looking down a hallway. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK." I still hadn't looked up from the hall.

"What did you see?"

"I think Kyara is down that hall," I lied. I know I shouldn't have but I did and now that I look back on it I feel terrible about it.

"Well what are we standing here for?" Brad took my hand and started to lead me down the hallway that was getting darker with the setting sun. My stomach flipped as I realized we were going to the lab: the one place where we could possibly get killed had anyone been there.

_**Kyara**_

We had been walking down the same hall for probably twenty minutes. Rocky still hadn't put me down, and somehow I didn't mind. My feet were killing me from wearing the heels. I stopped talking to him though because he couldn't carry on a normal conversation. Suddenly, Rocky turned down a darker hallway. I looked up from my manicured nails (done by Columbia who did nails really well, actually) to see what this sudden change in direction was.

"Where are we going?"

Rocky looked at me, and then looked back up again as though I had never said anything.

Oh.

I see how it's going to be. The Silent Treatment. Two can play at that game.

My God, I thought. I'm starting to think like Columbia.

I relaxed again, crossing my legs and trusting whatever judgment Rocky had, even though that wasn't much.

_**Columbia**_

I skipped down the hallway beside Magenta who didn't seem as enthusiastic. We were going on a rescue mission! Sorta. To save the Majors! Away! I felt like a superhero! The Sparkling Avenger! And her sidekick, Magenta-lady!

Speaking of Magenta-lady she seemed annoyed with me.

"Is something wrong, Mags?"

"Don't call me that, I told you."

"Fine, is there something wrong, my dear Magenta?" I drawled, putting on my best Riffraff impression. This gained a sideways glance from her.

"Yes."

"Would you tell me what it is?" I grinned and stepped closer to her, and she stopped walking.

"Don't stand so close to me, you're infringing on my personal space,"

"Like this?" I jumped on her back, but she didn't fall over. As usual.

Magenta growled but I ignored it. She wouldn't hurt me, she never did!

_**Janet**_

Brad led me down the familiar hallway. I found myself thinking about what might befall us if anyone was in the lab. More particularly, what would befall us if _Frank_ was in the lab. My heart skipped a beat.

But it was worth it. I needed to see it, regardless of what would happen. Of course, I could've sworn that they were all dead but I guess we were wrong. Then I snapped back into focus, realizing Brad took a wrong turn.

"She's not this way,"

"How do you know?"

"Mother's intuition?"

Brad paused. "I can't argue with that." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

That only made me feel worse.

_**Columbia**_

__I sat against the wall with my knees up to my forehead and my head bent facing my lap.

"Get up." Magenta commanded.

"No." I squeaked.

"Get up."

"Nooooo."

"It didn't hurt that much,"

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"You have bony elbows."

"I know. Now get up."

"No!"

Magenta had elbowed me in the stomach to get me off of her back. Really hard. And it hurt. A lot.

"Just suck it up. We've gotta get going."

I sniffed and raised my head. "Promise not to elbow me again?"

"As long as you promise not to jump on my back again."

"Deal!" I jumped to my feet.

OH MY GOSH I HAVE AN IDEA!

"Magenta, come on!" I took her wrist and we ran to our room.

Once there I turned on the TV and flipped through each of the monitor screens until I saw two figures walking down the west hall, the one that leads from the main hall to the lab.


	18. Chapter 16

_****_

Chapter sixteen: So I hope the changing POV's isn't confusing but I haven't gotten any complaints yet so I can only hope it's not THAT bad. To those who are reviewing: Thank you, you lovely people. Reviews are accepted with open arms and loved endlessly.

_**PS-I'm describing the lab based on the descriptions from other fan fictions. I'm pretty sure that it's accurate but please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**_

__

_**Kyara**_

Rocky carried me down an ever darker hall than the one we had been going down. I didn't really care where he brought me anymore. Now that I look back on it I'm pretty sure I had forgotten my parents were there. Anyway back to the hallway thing.

So we were going down the hall and I had absolutely no idea where we were headed. But I trusted Rocky knew where he was going and just relaxed. He didn't seem to have any trouble carrying me, but that's probably because I had shed about half of my body weight from running around and not eating for the past two days.

All of a sudden there was a really bright light that came into view at the end of the hall. In retrospect it wasn't all that dazzling but compared to the falling night flooding into the castle, it seemed bright. It definitely caught my attention, though, as I don't think I'd been to this part of the house. I wondered where he was taking me.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Columbia**_

Brad and Janet were walking toward the lab! They were taking the back way though which I found weird because the back way is only for losers. Magenta suddenly tuned the channels.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding our other guest." Sure enough, Magenta tuned to another dark hall that led to the lab.

And sure enough, our other guest, Kyara, was there. And she was wearing my clothes! How'd she get those?

Oh yeah. I gave them to her.

Kyara wasn't walking though. She was being carried. Kyara was lying, examining her metallic nails, her legs crossed, in the arms of Rocky Horror.

"Magenta, I found out why Rocky's not down at the party!"

"Really, Columbia?" I detected sarcasm in her voice. She looked back at the screen. "We should definitely head to the lab, everyone else is."

"Oh boy!" I loved Frankie's lab. It was so lackluster just being there! (That's what Magenta had said, I'm not entirely sure what it means though. I think it's a good thing.)

"Come on," Magenta grumbled, walking out of our room and heading to the elevator. This was so exciting, I thought, clicking my tap shoes right after Magenta-lady.

_**

* * *

**_

Janet

Brad and I had been walking in silence for about ten minutes. I was secretly hoping we wouldn't find Kyara. If we did then I couldn't see the lab. In hindsight I really don't know why I was so hung up on seeing it. But I did, and for some reason I had to. So I took Brad down that hall with him expecting to find Kyara down it.

We weren't going to, and I knew that.

At the end of the hall, a light surfaced. My heart skipped a beat with the knowledge that this was the room I had been looking for. A problem I hadn't counted on emerged with that light at the end of the tunnel.

"Janet? What is this?"

I shuddered at the sound of Brad's voice. "I don't know." I lied. "I thought this was somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? How do you know your way around?" Brad asked suspiciously. "It's been so long."

"I have a good memory."

"Good enough to bring us in the wrong direction?"

"No, Brad! I swear we're going the right way!"

We approached the lab at a sickening pace.

_**

* * *

**_

Kyara

Rocky brought me into a huge room that I assumed was under a turret. It had extremely high ceilings with ornate designs and complicated machines that took up a ton of room. There was a ramp and a loft of sorts around the edges. One of the walls looks like it had been done over where something had blasted through it. Across the room was a tank: the one I saw Rocky sleeping in the evening before. It was much bigger than I had pictured it; as a matter of fact it might've been taller than my five feet.

Okay so maybe I'm 4' 11" but it should count.

Rocky put me down and wandered over to the ramp. I decided to test my theory about the tank.

I was right. It's about the same size, maybe taller than me. I tried lifting myself up so I could see over the edge. It sure as heck didn't work. Suddenly I felt two hands on my sides and was suddenly about a foot taller. That works too.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome."

"Ha! You talked!" I turned around and sat on the edge of the tank.

Rocky grumbled. I laughed.

All of a sudden the clanking of a cage elevator and an unidentifiable clicking sound found its way to the room.

_**

* * *

**_

Columbia

Magenta and I rode the elevator to the lab. I was so excited I couldn't help doing a little tap jig.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That bouncing tapping thing."

"What're you talking about?"

"Stop moving!"

I did.

The elevator hit the ground and I flung the door open to find Kyara sitting on the edge of Rocky's tank and Rocky was standing in front of her.

All of a sudden the sound of dainty heels and tapping dress shoes invaded the room with their owners.

_**

* * *

**_

Janet

I hurried ahead of Brad down to the light. I didn't want to talk to him anymore, not even a little bit. I blinked as I walked from the dark of the hall to the brightness of the lab. It was bigger than I remembered it. The machines, ceiling, tank, Rocky, Columbia, Magenta, Kyara…

Wait.

Kyara!

She was sitting on the edge of Rocky's tank, Rocky was standing in front of her. He turned his gaze from my daughter to me. Then he looked back at Kyara. Then he looked back at me. Then he looked at her again. He went to say something to Kyara then stopped.

"You already broke your vow of silence; don't even try to start it back up again." Kyara said. And then she smiled.

She smiled.

"Janet, what on earth…" Brad stopped as he walked into the room, taking in the scene.

_**

* * *

**_

Kyara

"You already broke your vow of silence; don't even try to start it back up again." I smiled at Rocky. He seemed a bit confused about the sudden entrance of my mom, but nonetheless he smiled back. I then looked up at my mom, who was quickly joined by my dad.

"Janet, what on earth…" Dad stopped. He looked around. As a reflex, I did too. Columbia and Magenta had stepped out of the elevator and they had just been standing there watching this all go down.

"Kyara!" Mom squealed. She ran over to me and took my hand. "Are you hurt?"

"Mom, I'm fine," I looked down at her. "I'm not hurt."

"What happened?"

"I got lost and I found Rocky."

She looked up at him. He waved.

"And then?"

"He took me here."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me. I'm pretty sure he only has half a brain."

"It's because he does!" Mom and I looked up at Columbia who had just poked in on our conversation.

I looked back at Mom. "I'm fine. Now there's only one thing left to do," I looked down at the ground, so far from my dangling feet.

Rocky sensed my predicament and swiftly picked me up and set me on the ground.

"Thank you, Rocky," I said, feigning innocence.

"You're welcome."

"Ha!" I pointed a condemning finger up at the Creature. "You talked!"


	19. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 has arrived! I'm sorry to say it, but this is the second to last chapter of this story. Let's just enjoy it while we can, shall we? POV is back to all Kyara and I do not foresee changes of it in the near or far future. As always, I do love a good review for my story. Enjoy!**_

__I looked up at Columbia and Magenta. Columbia had been watching the whole episode as though it had been a soap opera on TV and Magenta was leaning against a door that said "WARNING: DEEP FREEZE" thoroughly taking interest on her red, glossy fingernails. She obviously wasn't paying much attention to any of us.

"Columbia," I started, with a voice so confident I surprised even myself. "I would like you to show me where your room is, please."

"I'm coming with you," Mom took my arm but I shook it out of her hand.

"No, Mom. You and Dad can wait downstairs. I got this handled."

Mom looked as though I had hit her with a bullet, but nodded and feigned a smile. "Sure thing, sweetheart." With that, she started down the hall she had come from.

Dad wasn't up for it. "Janet, you're just going to leave her here?"

"Brad," Even my mom sounded somewhat commanding, different from her usual squeak. "Come on."

Dad obediently trudged after and not a second after I looked away two small, warm hands ushered me into the elevator.

"This is the _easy_ way to get here, Kyara," Columbia pressed, joining me in the elevator. "It only holds two people so Magenta will have to walk back."

"Fine," Magenta sighed and started down a different hall. Columbia slammed the cage shut with a loud clunking and clanking.

I looked through the cage. There was one last figure standing where I'd left him by his tank. He seemed upset about something. As the elevator rose, I looked down at him, the blonde haired creation slowly being engulfed by the shaft I had just broken through.

Instantly I felt bad for him and remorse for not staying with him. Maybe if things played out the wrong way, I wouldn't get to say goodbye. For the first time since yesterday, my stomach flipped.

Then I remembered I was about to get out of here and suddenly I felt better.

Well, _mostly_ better.

I guess over the past day or so I had become close to this place. The people here weren't all that bad. Granted they were a bit weird but they were nice enough to give me a place to stay, clothes, food…

Food. Oh God, I'm hungry.

Nevermind, back to my thought.

They had been nice. Columbia took to me like she'd known me forever, giving me clothes and taking me everywhere I needed to go. Magenta was quiet, a bit reserved, but she was still great. Riffraff, like his girlfriend (or whoever Magenta was to him), was quiet but he was pretty funny, even if he didn't think so. I didn't know much about Frank, but I can't say he seemed nice or OK because my mom's always taught me not to lie. And finally there was Rocky. Rocky was extremely…. Naïve, is how I'd say it. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he was still pretty cool.

The door clanked open, snapping me from my thoughts. Columbia took my hand and brought me from the elevator, down the hall and to her and Magenta's room. I walked in to find nothing changed. All my stuff was still spread out on the table. I rushed over, quickly shoved it all back into my bag along with my still-damp clothes. I slung it over my sparkling shoulder, holding my Nike's in my left hand.

"Thanks, Columbia. I think I'm ready to go now."

Columbia looked at me, she smiled at me. I looked closer. She was smiling, but tears were in her eyes. She didn't look happy.

"Columbia…?"

Suddenly the dazzling groupie flung herself at me into a big bear hug. "I'm going to miss you, Kyara!"

"Wh…Columbia!"

"No, no, I'm being serious! You're really nice to me and you don't treat me like dirt and you listen to me and-"

I cut off her rant. "Columbia! What're you talking about?"

She stopped but didn't let go. "Everyone else treats me like a three year old! Once you came along you actually agreed to let me do things with you!"

That had been true. She had done my hair, my nails, my makeup, dressed me up, and took me everywhere with her.

In truth I had been more of a doll to her but apparently it made her happy.

She seemed really upset so I hugged her back. I tried to pull away but she was stuck on like a magnet. Columbia started bawling all of a sudden, startling me and making me feel terrible. I patted her back.

"I'm sorry, Columbia. I need to go."

"I know," She sniffled and backed off. "I'm just going to miss you."

I smiled. "I'll miss you too."

Whoa.

That's one thing I didn't see coming.

About 24 hours ago I was almost crying with fear and fright. Now I can openly admit that I'd miss Columbia?

I had changed. For the better, it seemed.

"Come on, Kyara," she smiled, wiping her eyes. "Let's go see your parents."


	20. Chapter 18

Hi everyone! Chapter 18: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter in this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Columbia led me back to the entrance hall to meet my parents waiting for me with Riffraff and Magenta. Mom caught me in one of her trap hugs and Dad took my bag from me, slinging it over his shoulder. Once I had finally pried mom off my shoulders I looked up at Magenta and Riffraff.

"See you around," Magenta waved and for the first time, I thought I saw her smile slightly.

I looked at Riffraff who had taken serious interest in a dusty painting above the main door. Magenta elbowed him in the ribs causing him to look back at me. "Oh, yes, goodbye, Miss Majors," he nodded at me then looked back up at the portrait.

Finally I looked over to Columbia. She was fighting back tears, as far as I could see. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Don't cry, please."

"Okay." She hugged me back and sniffled, finally letting me go to my parents.

"Let's go home now." I smiled at my parents and walked out the door with them. They boarded the front seat and I took up the back. With one last glance at the castle, I got in and shut the door. And immediately I deprived my fishnet-clad legs of the heels that had been killing my ankles.

The engine roared to life and we started down the lane, the moon lightly drenching the car in a pale white light. I started to doze off slightly when all of a sudden I heard my dad's voice:

"What in Dante's Nine Circles of Hell is _that_?"

I looked behind the car to see something running toward the car. That something, or someone rather, was tall, blonde, muscular, and not wearing anything other than golden bottoms and matching boots. And it was carrying a large, yellow-green bike.

"Stop the car!" I practically yelled. Dad slammed on the brakes and I was out of the car before it even stopped.

"Kyara! Come back!" Mom hollered, leaning out the window.

I didn't answer back. I didn't stop. Mostly because if the pavement was any colder on my almost bare feet, they'd be frozen solid. Finally I caught up with him. He was carrying my bike.

"Forgot," He put the bike down and put the kickstand down as well. I went to go kick it back up to wheel it back to the car when suddenly I was picked up from behind. Rocky set me on the seat, positioning my hands on the handlebars as though I were a Barbie doll.

"Rocky," I laughed and got off. "Thank you for bringing me back my bike."

"Janet." He looked up at my mom who shrunk back into the car at his gaze. Then he looked down at me. "Kyara." Rocky picked me up in a lung-crushing hug.

I coughed. "Please put me down…"

Instead of putting me down, he slung me over his shoulder with one hand and picked up my bike with another, carrying me to the car. Dad opened the trunk and stepped out of the car.

"I'll take that, thank you sir." Dad took the bike from Rocky and shoved it in the trunk. "Now would you mind putting our daughter down?"

He walked right by my dad like he hadn't said anything. Crossing to the door I had left open when I sprinted out of the car, he stuck me back in my seat, patting me on the head.

"Goodbye, Kyara."

"Bye, Rocky."

With that, he ran off back down the street to the Frankenstein Place.

* * *

The car chugged slowly through the night. My stomach was the only thing to be heard, a roar or a growl from it every now and again. Mom didn't speak. Dad didn't say anything. I was even at a loss for words. Finally, after what seemed like hours (and what very well might have been, considering Dad's sense of direction), we pulled into the garage of our familiar, cozy, house.

I jumped out of the car and booked it inside without a word to either parent. I walked through the hall and into the living room. There I found my older brother, Dustin, lying on the couch drinking a soda.

"Who the hell are… Kyara?" He laughed. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"Not now, Dusty." I held up a finishing hand to make sure he got the point. I walked right by him, not even sparing a glance, right into the kitchen.

And to the freezer.

And to the pizza rolls.

And to the toaster oven.

And to eat.

As I was eating for the first time in what seemed like forever, Mom came in, catching me in a huge hug.

"Oh, Kyara, I was so worried that something terrible would happen!"

"Mom," I sighed, between bites. "I'm fine. Just starving."

"Considering what happened to us I thought you were going to get hurt!"

"_Mom_," I insisted. "I'm fine. I'm just hungry enough to eat a village."

"They didn't hurt you, right? You know you can tell me, right?"

"MOM!" I practically hollered. "Just let me eat!"

She smiled at me and nodded. "You'll never change, Kyara." With that, she walked out into the living room to join my brother and father.

Suddenly, it hit me. Popping another pizza roll into my mouth, I got up and picked up the phone, dialing the same number from memory. I asked for the person I was looking for, held on for a moment, and finally the voice found its way to my ears.

"Hello?"

"Kelly? You're _never_ going to believe what just happened to me."

_**Thanks for reading! I might actually do a sequel, or even more writing with the character Kyara. If I didn't mention it before, Kyara is copyrighted by me.**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
